The shortage of low-sulfur crude oils and environmental regulations which restrict the relative amounts of sulfur compounds, oxides of nitrogen, and other contaminants which may be discharged into the atmosphere, severely restrict the availability of fuels which may be used in combustion gas turbine power generation facilities. The shortage of petroleum products in various parts of the world, including the United States, has resulted in governmental regulations to conserve the dwindling supplies of natural gas which might otherwise be available as fuel for gas turbines. As a result, a number of industrial combustion gas turbine powered electrical generation facilities face the prospect of conversion to other fuels or a shutting down of the gas turbine powered systems. By the process of this invention, combustion gas turbine power generation facilities may be operated with low-grade fuels without serious erosion or corrosion problems.